spratley_the_wannabe_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
The First Episode
Episode One - Before The Unnecessary Plot Referred to as a prologue to the Spratley The Show series, 'Before The Unnecessary Plot' gives a brief backstory on how the main protagonists meet. The episode starts with Chlorox "Chloe" Bottle of Doom walking into Spratley, accompanied by her mother. We see her mother talk briefly with a teacher, while Chloe nervously looks around the classroom, spotting Fish "Braedyn" Cowboy sitting alone at a table. Chloe's mother continues talking with the teacher while Chloe walks over to sit by Braedyn, she greets the fish person, and quietly asks, "Do you like Minecraft?" and then the opening begins. After the opening, we see Braedyn and Chloe walking with the rest of their class, quietly chattering, as the children walk into their art class. Chloe and Braedyn sit at a table, across from A-Ron "Aaron" Killetbebe and Henrii "Lena" Boyce, Braedyn begins excitedly talking with the two, apparently having known them since before they attended Spratley. Aaron notices Chloe, who's been silent, and introduces himself. Lena follows suite. Once the children are all introduced, they begin talking about their homelife, and experiences that they've had. They start with Braedyn, who explains that she is actually a Fish Person from a reef in the Pacific Ocean, who was exiled and sent to Spratley. After Braedyn's story, Lena explains that she met Braedyn at their last school, and how she ended up at Spratley for After Lena's story it's Aaron's turn. He explains that he is a prophet sent by a God he calls "Bill" but the children are all skeptical, he insists it's true and continues. Aaron explains his past being raised by someone called "Elder Druid" and gives a few facts about Bill, and how Bill sent him to Spratley to spread his knowledge. After Aaron it's Chloe's turn to talk, she begins to talk about her mother, and brother, but is cut off by the teacher calling lunch, and the children leave to the lunchroom, with Chloe promising she'll talk more "next time". In the Lunch room, they all stand in line together, listening to Aaron talking about Bill and Elder Druid, and once they have their food, they sit together at a small circle table under a large window in the roof. They talk for a bit, and Sally "Emi" Michaels approaches them, introducing herself quickly, and takes a seat at the table. The children, excited to meet new people, happily introduce themselves. Emi questions the other children valiantly at first, asking Chloe why she wore a dress, Braedyn why she "has a fish head" and more. Eventually, Lena stops her by insisting she tell them about herself. Emi is hesitant at first, but begins to explain that she is a demon, accidentally summoned into a very Christian family, and finds herself having trouble fitting in. The kids lament briefly how they've all had trouble fitting in in the past. Chloe lightens the mood with an exclamation of how they don't have to worry about that now, because they'll fit in with each other. They agree, and make a promise to always accept eachother, and we transition to present day. Chloe and Braedyn get off of their bus, visibly older though mostly unchanged, and they walk into school joking and laughing together. They walk into the gymnasium, where they are excitedly greeted by a number of other children, including Emi, Aaron and Lena, as well as Small "Abbie" Green, Claire "Clarissa" Traxler, Mack "Kenz" Coso, and The Gays.